Legendary Pokemon and Their final Journey, Arceus
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Two different worlds had a long prophecy that was forgotten. Human beings and Pokemon depend on all legendary Pokemon and our heroes. What perilous adventure awaits them? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys. This is the first time to re-correct this fiction, and hope you will review more and enjoy it. And I don't own Pokemon, wish I could.**

**Summary: The world is in great danger, and it' up to an old prophecy between Pokemon and Magical World. Will Ash, his friends, family, the legendaries stop or fight this? LiyuXMewtwo, LucarioXMew, AshXMay, JirachiXCelebi, LugiaXLatias, MaxxOC.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Long time ago, when the earth had born, two original gods had their creations and worked it together, so they had created earth, sea, lands and sky. But there's something missing, they thought that if they had their own children and finally they did. One god had created two daughters, named Cresseila and Auralumi. And the other one had created two sons, named Apaulor and Sodilora. After the two original Gods had named their children as the Gods and Goddess: The Moon-Light Owner, Queen of the Land, King of the Ocean and King of the Sky. They had given their children everything after they had left. But they said that someday when two of their children had born, their spirit would live among with them.

But unfortunately, Apaulor and Sodilora didn't like each other since when they born, but they were not actually blood related brothers, and same as Cresseila and Auralumi. Apaulor had married Cresseila, and Sodilora had married Auralumi. In the several years, they both had childrens.Apaulor had nine sons and Sodilora had three sons and seven daughters.

They had forgotten their fathers the prophecy they had told them.

_Four dark Lords came different paths and lands_

_Each to gain their powers to be united as one_

_Four shall raise and fight directly_

_Connected, they come, evils lane._

_Friendship, Victory, Loyalty, Queen_

_With their friends help, they had succeed defeat the Darkness_

_"Three survived, one sacrificed"_

_Yet all who appear with them have their purpose..._

_All the fighters will be vital to the struggle_

_Together, they fight to save many worlds_

_Find the Thirty-six Guardians, gain their signs,_

_Rescue the Thirty-six Guardian Innocents,_

_Return them to home._

And they don't know that their children will be fulfilling of its destiny, their story is about to begin...

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The First Meet and The First Sight of Love

_Preview:_

_'It was _**_Arceus_**_, thank goodness' Light thought. _

_After the introducing of theirselves, Light finally spoke," So, you said that you are the Prince of the __Sea__ and Moon, right?" Lumiotto stammered replied, "Well…..yeah, why did you ask?" _

_"Could you take us to the beach?" she asked hesitantly._


	2. The First Meet and The First of Love

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The First Meet and the Sight First of Love**_

* * *

In the Sky Kingdom, the youngest children have finally born a daughter of **Sodilora** and **Auralumi**, named Arceus. In the prophecy, she is the strongest of all, stronger than her other brothers and sisters. Sodilora has named her as a Pokemon Goddess, because after she has born in a few weeks, she had already created over 500 Pokemons (boy that was quick...)!! Even though, she was smart and made 13 Pokemons for special:

_**Mespirt, Azlef and Uxie, The key of Balance.**_

_**Darkai, The Dream Controller. **_

_**Regiasa, The Guardian of the Ice Temple. **_

_**Shiyami, Guardian of the World Forests and the Reflected World. **_

_**Dialaga, The Time God.**_

_**Pailkia, The Portal God**_

_**Giritina, Lord of Death and Ruler of the Reflected World.**_

She had special powers that none of her family had, that really made them a little jealous. But there were four sisters doesn't mind of her powers, she was very happy all the time. (A/N: I watched the 11th movie.)

* * *

Later, it was their eldest sister's, **Light (Mew)**, birthday. Everyone ready to celebrate her three thousand (In our world, it means 14 years) birthday in the Land Kingdom, where their mother lives. Light wanted to go around, liked wanted to see the beauty of the ocean, their father told them that there was a kingdom lived under the sea, as he ordered strictly to the others _never_ allowed to touch or near the sea, not _**ever**_. So this is the chance to look forward, when she was walking along to the forest, she sensed someone was following her. Then, she shouted,

"Who goes there?" she shouted over a forest. And then she saw a group of Pichu ran passed her.

"Quiet down, you scared all my friends away."

'_It was __**Arceus**__, thank goodness'_ Light thought.

"Why are you walking along into the forest while everyone was preparing your birthday party?" Arceus curiously asked Light, and she was confused as she didn't know how to answer.

"Will you keep a secret?" Light asked Arceus with shy.

"Of course! You're my best friend and my best sister, just tell me, my lips are seal." Arceus answered with trust, Light thought she could believe her.

"I want to take a peek the picture of the ocean." She spoke quietly.

In a moment of silent, Arceus has finally said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to tell mom and dad." She then started quickly turned.

"What!? You said that I'm your best friend and your best sister!!" Light claimed as she wanted have a fake tears.

Arceus then laughed, "Just kidding you, I couldn't help myself by looking at your such serious face." Light stared at her. "Actually, I've the same think of yours."

"Really, you do?" Light looked at her by a funny face.

"Yeah! In fact, it's kinda fun by breaking the rules." Arceus said with grinned face.

"Wow! And I thought you the only one who always obeys our parents." Light asked with surprise.

"Then what are we waiting for? We hurry to finish the view and we can make it to your birthday party." Arceus said as she ran at the first place.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

In the side of a beach, there were two boys came out of the sea, one looked like the eldest, the colour match with the ocean hair, ruby eyes, his head rounded with a crown with a black and white feather, wore like a agent Rome garments.

And another one was the youngest, with violet purple hair, purple eyes, and his head was the same one as another boy, expect the pattern of the crown looked a slightly different, and wore like an _Indianan_. When they approached on the shore, they started to talk.

"Ni-chan (Big brother), I think we should go back before Daddy founds us." The little one spoke with worried.

"Don't worry, **Wind (Mewtwo)**." The big one patted his head with a big smile." And besides, what could be possibly go wrong?"

"Like fooled our own brothers to the **Sea Temple** and played hide-and-seek while you're running away during being tag." Wind replied with a straight answer.

In a moment of silent (again), the big one had spoken, "Okay so you know it all along."

Wind sighed and said, "Don't you get yourself into a big trouble if Daddy finds out about this."

"Sometimes, you're the one who I really worth fighting with." He glared at Wind.

"Just kidding you, I couldn't help myself by looking at your serious face." He sighed and turned to the forest. "Maybe we could start from there."

"Are you sure there will be no danger?" Wind asked with worried.

"Boy, I hope not." He answered as he wasn't sure of this.

They went along the forest, just the forest that Light and Arceus were walking into. They kept walking and talking, finally they crashed to each other.

_CRASH!!_

"Hey, watch where you're go..." Light was furious as she tried to stand up to see who had crashed on them. But suddenly her anger has disappeared, she saw a charm boy who like her dream Prince."...ing?" Her eyes were widened.

"No hard feelings for..." The big one who also wanted to stand up quickly but then he sudden slowed down his fast move. Right in front of him was a beautiful girl always who he always dreams about."...that."

Their eyes were stared to each other, they sudden awoke and felt embarrassingly, both of their face were light redder.

"Why is your face so red?" Wind and Arceus asked in unison to their brother and sister.

"SHUT UP!!" Light and the boy were both said at the same time, their face even redder than the first.

"By the way, why were you in my mother's territory?" Light asked the boy.

"I…. were…you see… me and my little brother…..well you know….." He was a little shy and embarrassed at that moment, but finally, "Is none of your business!" He shouted at her.

"Fine. Come on, we're keep going to the end of the forest, finish our Ocean view instead standing here with these stupid boys." Light turned around keep going and Arceus was still following. Then she looked back at him. "By the away, name is Light. One of the Princesses of Sky and Land, the _Light Goddess_, the eldest of all." She introduced herself and then she helped Arceus's introduction, "And beside me, Arecus, she also one of the Princesses of Sky and Land, but the youngest, The_ Pokemon Goddess_."

"….._Light_…" He echoed the name deep in his mind, and then he snapped out, pretended look cool. "Name is **Lumiotto**. The eldest Prince of Moon and Ocean, the_ Aura Hero_ and the future _King of the Sea_." Then he pushed Wind a little who was a little shy, "And this is **Wind**, he's one of the Princes, too, but the youngest, the _Wind God_."

After the introducing of theirselves, Light finally spoke," So, you said that you are the Prince of the _Sea_ and Moon, right?" Lumiotto stammered replied, "Well…..yeah, why did you ask?"

"Could you take us to the beach?" she asked hesitantly.

"What? That's the stupidest request I've ever heard!!" He shouted. But then,"…….fine… but when we got there, neither you have to get us to the forest … cause we never seen nor touch the land."

"Never?!" Light surprised. "Well… neither we had ever seen nor touch the water of the sea either."

"Then I guess we're on the same but opposite problem. Come on, let's go!" Lumiotto spoke happily.

* * *

_**At the Beach**_

"Wow, now that's the best picture than my homeland." Light gasped by the view of the sea.

'_Wish we could stay beside the land and sea forever…..' _Lumiotto thought and sighed silently turned to Light with shy face. Then he took out four bracelets, each were the same. "Light….do you think I'm crazy?"

"…At first, you gave me the first appearance was worst," She turned her head to Lumiotto. " but you and your brother were both having the same fate as me and my little sister, so I guess we have so much in common." She said.

Lumiotto slipped his eyes to the bracelets and he finally have a decision, "Then I think maybe we could stay together forever in the future."

"What do you mean?"

Then he took out the bracelets and showed it in front of her, and he said, "These bracelets I have it since the last year birthday, my father gave these to me for one day, if I find someone that I loved most, I'll give one of a pairs for this girl. And I chose, Light, I really like you at the first sight. Would you be honor to take these bracelets as my…my" he was stammered at first but then he gathered up his courage and said, "My _fiancée_?"

"….No." he was disappointed by that straight answer, but then Light added, "If you you're your promise to marry me." Her face was red as tomato. Then they took each other hands as spoke a complex spells after they had wore on the bracelets.

"Light, do you?" his ruby eyes have reflected her shade.

"I do." They leaned their foreheads were touched.

"Now you two have to **kiss**." Arceus and Wind said in unison.

The two new couples were shocked, "Where did you know that?" Lumiotto asked Wind.

"From the book, you should read it sometimes." Arceus giggled at him, that made Wind blushed as rose.

"Oww, looks like someone has a crash on someone." Light kneeled down at the same height as Wind's.

"Arceus likes this boy, too." Arecus said it with childish.

"Well he don't have the bracelets, but you two could try to use your necklace to make a promise, if Wind you wanted to." Lumiotto's face turned to his little brother, who was still confused.

Finally, he have made up his mind, he held Arceus's hands and said to her, "I, Wind Alatanis, the Wind God, has made his promise, in the future. I will marry you, Arceus Conberma, the Pokemon Goddess, as my wife." Then, Arceus and Wind were both blushed, their faces turned into light-red.

Arceus lift up her head and she smiled beautifully to Wind, and she vowed, "Then I, Arceus Conberma, the Pokemon Goddess, has made her promise, in the future, I will marry to Wind Alatanis, the Wind God, as my husband."

"No matter what a force on earth will tear us away." She added in whispering.

"Wow, despite she is little but have a great speech." Lumiotto commented and Light nodded in agrees.

While they were busy on their faces, Lumiotto and Light were pretended as their parents, liked husband and wife suppose to, kissed to each other with lips. Acreus and Wind saw it and yelled, "YUCK!!" They burst out a laughter.

As the four destined Chosen-Ones had already met to each other, the evil spirit master has rise up and to stopping the other half of the prophecy from come true……

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Family Discover

_Preview:_

_"YOU CAN MARRY ANY GOD WHO YOU LIKE, BUT YOU CANNOT MARRY THE ALATANICS." He furiously shouted at her. The next thing he saw was very shocked, a few tear drops rolling from Light's eyes, her beautiful sapphire eyes have turned into gold and red mixed colours, glared at her own father with hatred and sadness._

_"Why?" she whispered with depress. "Why are you hate the Aaltanis…And what's the reason that we never known about them?" Her father couldn't answer her questions. But what he has said was, "That is none of your business." He angrily walked away from her, just then Light shouted as loud as the forest has echoed her words._


	3. Family Discover

_**Chapter 3**_

_** Family Discover**_

* * *

Before the birthday party completely finished, the last important part has revealed, was to blow off the birthday candles. Light went to her birthday cake and made a wish, a moment later, she blew the candles. Her mother stepped in and asked her. "So, sweetie, what did you wish?"

She shook her head to her mother and said, "No can't do, mother. If I tell the wish, it will bring bad lucks, you want bad lucks?" she smirked.

Her mother chuckled, "Hmmm….honey, your mother is a Goddess, what kind of bad lucks could bring?" Light heard the words from her mother's mouth, and have the courage to tell her. Arceus has heard the thoughts in her sister's mind and ran to stop her, she held clutched her left hand and shook her head madly, gave her a look as a signal meant _**'Don't do it' **_look. But Light annoyed her as she told her mother.

"I wanted you and fathers give your blessing for me and Prince _Lumiotto Altanics_." Her head turned direct on Arceus, and added, "….plus Arceus and Prince Wind Aaltanis."

A smashed glass smashed on the ground, as when they quickly turned their backs, it was their father who was just wanted to celebrate his big daughter's birthday, but after he had had heard what Light had just said, he ran forward to Light and slapped her face.(A/N: Please forgive me, my hands were overexciting as I couldn't help myself.)

"YOU CAN MARRY ANY GOD WHO YOU LIKE, BUT YOU CANNOT MARRY THE ALATANICS." He furiously shouted at her. The next thing he saw was very shocked, a few tear drops rolling from Light's eyes, her beautiful sapphire eyes have turned into gold and red mixed colours, glared at her own father with hatred and sadness.

"Why?" she whispered with depress. "Why are you hate the Aaltanis…And what's the reason that we never known about them?" Her father couldn't answer her questions. But what he has said was, "That is none of your business." He angrily walked away from her, just then Light shouted as loud as the forest has echoed her words.

"But father, I had promised to marry him, and so did Arceus." Her father was frozen. After a moment later, he continued his way.

The only thing that Light was very sure was, that this is the worst birthday party of her life.

* * *

_**In the Deep Bottom Ocean of nowhere…**_

There was a palace was under-breathe the ocean, and it all made with pure-gold, lots of different water-type Pokemon were swimming around, and back to the story. Lumiotto and Wind were both inside their room, and they were thinking about their fiancée, what were they doing from up there? Wish that they would come down to visit them and play together.

Just then, other brothers (7 brothers, includes Lumiotto and Wind) were rushing into Lumiotto and Wind's room, and they both could see that their faces were full of fear and frightened.

"What's wrong?" asked Lumiotto.

"Father is coming this way, and he looks really angry, NO, FURIOUS, NO, MADDNESS!!" said frightened by one of the seven brothers, with a long blonde as a golden star hair, his name is **Starlight (Jirachi)**, the third born son.

"What did you two do something wrong today?" asked seriously by with a sliver with a little mixed white colour hair, his name is **Lugia**, the second birth son.

"WHAT!? I never did anything wrong!" exclaimed Lumiotto.

"Then what's the problem?" asked one with a ruby hair and one with a brown-red colour hair, their names are **Deoxy **(the fourth born) and **Entei **(the sixth born).

"I bet Wind's the problem…" responded with a sapphire hair and with some white hair on it, his name is **Kygore **(the fifth born). And last, Wind is the last born son.

"Hey! Wind didn't do anything either, he was with me all day!" said Lumiotto.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and so as their hearts kept on beating fast. Then, the door of their room was slammed by a man, a man with a golden crown, holding a _Triton_, his hair and long beard were all white, his name is Apaulor, King of the Ocean, Protector of the Water, plus, his eyes were full of anger and madness. He shouted Lumiotto and Wind, "LUMIOTTO! WIND! HOW DARE YOU!? GIVEN THOSE BRACELETS TO THE CONBERMA!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!" He yelled furiously and also Lumiotto got a little frightened that he couldn't say anything, and so as Wind who was whimpering.

"Conberma? What's Conberma? Is that some kind of new Pokemon?" joked Lugia.

"NO!!" yelled Apaulor, then he kept moving on, "THAT'S THE NAME OF OUR ENEMY!!"

Lumiotto slowly got up and has seen what his father thoughts, and yelled back to him, "Why did you hate the Conbermas'? …And what's the reason that we never known about them?" The same question of Light, and the same reaction like Sodilora, Apaulor didn't speak anything, the room was in silence.

After two minutes, Lumiotto carried Wind and ran pass their father and he didn't notice, the speed of Lumiotto was too fast for him that cannot catch him at time.

Lumiotto tried to fight back his tears, but it didn't work. And as he carried Wind and ran straight down the hall, and kept on running to their mother's room, Cresseila, the Moon-Light owner.

Her golden blonde hair was as shine as a golden sun, her eyes were the same beautiful rubies as Lumiotto. Her long silk dress and wore a moon-shape crown on her head. Lumiotto slowly walked to his mother, and ran towards to her for her embrace, and she has returned it. Lumiotto has told her the whole story, and his mother closed her eyes and started thinking and even Lumiotto didn't know what she was thinking…

Then, Cresseila has opened her eyes, and she softly said, "Sweetie, do you know why your father so angry?" and Lumiotto shook his head as a "No."

Cresseila moving on, "Well, that girl that you intend to marry her, and also Wind too, their father used to be your father's brother, but they had been cut off their blood relate after their fights." Just then, Lumiotto was shocked, couldn't believe that Light's father was his father's ex-brother. Cresseila hugged Lumiotto gently and started to sing, like she used to, different melodies just for her children, but Lumiotto always learnt all of them from his mother singing lessons, she sang:

_**You take a wish, add some heart**_

_**A little soul, a cup of hope.**_

_**A teaspoon of spirit, a pinch of optimisms,**_

_**And a lot of love, and so you have a dream**_

_**Which has a much greater**_

_**Tendency to come true…**_

Lumiotto and Wind's eyes gotten tired as they shut their beautiful eyes and fell a sleep, the Moon-Light owner caressed their soft hairs and carried the two brothers back into their own rooms.

_And so ever since that day, the time has run fast, then soon it has passed 6 years…_

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Meet Again And So as Love Bloom Again!

_Preview:_

_Lumiotto asked, "Light…I" Then he was interrupted, Light cut it and said, "I love you too…" As they were leaned each other closer, they reached their kiss._

_And just like the old time, right on cue, Arceus and Wind were said it in unison, "YUCK!" They burst out a laugher, and soon they played catch as they ran toward to the main hall._


	4. Meet Again and so as love bloom again!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Meet Again and so as love bloom again!**_

* * *

6 years after that day, Light, Lumiotto, Arceus and Wind's first met. Although, even it had passed 6 years, it didn't change any different of their love. In addition, they missed each other more, full of desire and desperate as they would do anything to see again…

* * *

_**Present…**_

Light is 20 years now, Arceus is 11 years, Lumiotto's 21 and Wind's 12. Both have changed a lot over passed 6 years, Arceus became more powerful, more stronger than her brothers and sisters, but battle was just her spare time fun, her really favourite thing was knowledge and the pure water, just like Suicune.

Since the time in the Earth, the humans used their imagination that created many Gods and Goddess, makes them have different place and their leaders were Apaulor and Sodilora_._

Then when the times that Arceus's creations keep running the world, the humans on the Earth had named them and respect them as part of God Pokemon and also included some new Gods and Goddess. On the Earth, it was 1992 time. One day, a _God Gathering_, for celebrating the birthday of Apaulor and Sodilora, all the Gods and Goddess (include Pokemon Gods) must gathering together at the _God Temple_, neither how much they don't want to come.

* * *

_**At the God Temple…**_

There were some Gods and Goddess were talking about that Arceus had created the God rank Pokemons, thought that she was so silly, created and ranked her creations as a Gods and Goddess. That could never happen! Just when Sodilora and Apaulor families have made there on time, their children started to run off and tricked the other Gods and Goddess.

They've left Light and Arceus, and the two walked into the corner of the Temple that no-one knows where they are, they sat down and sighing with disappointed.

Just then, two figures were stepped in, with their walking steps from not far away, Light and Arceus wanted to hide themselves behind the statues, but they were too slow as the two figures have seen them.

When they face to face, they were shocked at unison, those two strangers were **Lumiotto** and **Wind**, their faces were a bit changed, their clothes, their appearance and everything! Lumiotto and Wind were as same as they were shocked too, thought that they looked more beautifully than 6 years ago of them.

A moment of silence in the air, it took a minute that make them to speak, Lumiotto shuttered and asked Light seriously, "…Light?"

Wind was next, "…Arceus?" They didn't answer but instead they nodded.

A cheer and squealing from them as they hugged to each other for they haven't been see for 6 years, it was also to make the heart broken of missing someone that you love most. Tears came out from their eyes, but the tears of joy.

They slowly broke their embrace and Lumiotto blushed as he held up his right hand, that show the engaged bracelet that he had and had also given to Light 6 years ago, all these time he never removed the bracelet. Light did the same thing, she showed him the bracelet that means _'Love Forever and Ever'_, more tears fallen from their eyes again, couldn't believed that both kept the promise.

Lumiotto asked, "Light…I" Then he was interrupted, Light cut it and said, "I love you too…" As they were leaned each other closer, they reached their kiss.

And just like the old time, right on cue, Arceus and Wind were said it in unison, "YUCK!" They burst out a laugher, and soon they played catch as they ran toward to the main hall.

* * *

_**In the Main Hall of the Temple**_

They watched their sisters and brothers were playing 'Tack' together, and so as the Legendary Pokemon that Arceus had created. Arceus saw that her creations were looked happy, and seem her sisters and brothers were kinda like the Alatanics side family, and so as the Alatanics. Lumiotto was playful as he took out his flute out and played the melody, and so as all their brothers and sisters both took out too, with different musical instruments on their hands. The greatest moment they wished this moment that wouldn't last forever.

But that moment couldn't last forever, just when their fathers and mothers both have arrived. They were shocked from seeing the scene like that! Watching their children playing with their greatest enemy, they shouted out and the playful sounds and the music were all vanished in the air! Their fathers both looked angry and they sadly walked back their own sides.

When the birthday celebration kept on going, adults' cheering was burst out in the thin air, but couldn't heard the children's cheer… As they were all thought in same thing, "_Wish we could be together forever, no matter what shape we are, we just wanted to play and love together for eternity."_

Just then, a crash from the Temple Gate, and a thousand of shadows came from the gate…

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Seal and the Present

_Preview:_

_Victorokill was faster than the other and quickly passed them and charged on Auralumi, who was holding Arceus. Arceus quickly opened her eyes and spoke a spell and made herself, Victorokill and the other little Gods and Goddess disappeared!_

_"Oh come on, sis. I was going to get up, until you slapped Me. And by the way, good morning to you, sis." She glared at Celebi and she yawning._


	5. The Seal and The Present

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Seal and The Present**_

* * *

As there were more than thousands shadows rushed inside, and they have gathered together, and from thousands turned into one figure! And as soon Sodilora, Apaulor, Cresseila and Auralumi and the other Gods and Goddess were heading to the God Temple and when they entered in, their faces were shocked. The figure has fought with the innocent little Gods and Goddess, and now his hands were both holding Arceus, who was in exhausted level. Arceus's creations have run in too and attacked the dark figure and they took back their _mother_ from his hands.

Sodilore yelled at that figure, "_Victorokill_!! What have you done to my children!!" as they glared at _Victorokill_.

"My, my, my. Is it the way you treat your brother?" he asked nasty at Sodilora.

"You are not my BROTHER!" yelled Sodilora.

"There now, calm down. It's just simple what I came. I came for your two daughters and two sons for my greatest plan." said evilly _Victorokill_.

Apaulor gave a disgust look to _Victorokill_, "You'll never have my children neither your evil plan!" Apaulor yelled as he took his _Triton_ and charged on _Victorokill_.

The other Gods and Goddess helped Apaulor and some were taking the children to their parents. Cresseila and Auralumi were both holding tightly their children, the children were in hurt but Arceus was the worse as she has a huge wound on her right arm, the others were just having a scratch.

But then, her body was soon completely healed itself, _maybe that is Victorokill wanted from her, to be invisible._ Cresseila thought.

_Victorokill_ was faster than the other and quickly passed them and charged on Auralumi, who was holding Arceus. Arceus quickly opened her eyes and spoke a spell and made herself, _Victorokill_ and the other little Gods and Goddess disappeared!

* * *

_**On Earth year of 1992**_

They have appeared on the Earth, Arceus survived but the others were hurt badly than the first. _Victorokill_ soon got up and it's up to Arceus, using her half of whole power to seal _Victorokill_! She sealed it inside an orb, and she sticker some spells paper on it and sent it to a cave and covered the cave with rocks and stones, _Victorokill_ _used to be_ a God, God of the Underworld, which it was unbeatable, but he had been abandoned by the Sodilora, Cresseila, Apaulor and Auralumi.

Arceus was exhausted after she lost her half of whole power, she still see that her friends, sisters and brothers were all survived but still in unconscious and weakly, so she has decided. As she held her right hand on them and cast out a spell on them even she didn't want to do it, but it's the only way to keep them survive longer, their bodies have soon changed into creatures and she opened time portal and sent them into different time and place.

When she finished it, she felt down and hope that she'll meet them again or….maybe not, a few moments later, her creations have found her and embraced her with full of tears, Arceus felt sorry by leaving them behind, she knew this would be happened, but this is her destiny. As Sodilora, Apaulor, Cresseila and Auralumi have found out, it was too late…

Arceus spoke out words to her _children_, "Be good to yourself, _Mommy_ felt so sorry leaving you. And promise me, doing your duty well and I love you all." Then she felt, and the last thing she could heard was the cried of her _children_.

Then she felt something warm like there was a light guiding her to the way out of darkness, then she opened it and she knew she's alive. But the weird thing is, she couldn't remember of anything; her name, her memories, everything! Beside her was her children, they were now invisible and they have tried their very best to keep her alive and a woman showed up but seem that she and Arceus didn't saw them because of their invisible. The woman was looked like a nun and carried Arceus carefully and went to the place where orphans live.

* * *

_**9 years later...**_

The sun has rose up and it shines to a tree-house beside a house, and it shine on a teenage girl with blonde hair and a feather on top of her forehead who was sleeping on her bed, and that's Arceus. She was going to open her eyes but was slapped by someone, "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" yelled cheerful by a fairy Pokemon, Celebi.

"Oh come on, sis. I was going to get up, until you slapped Me. And by the way, good morning to you, sis." She glared at Celebi and she yawning.

"Opps, sorry. Liyu. And good morning to you too." Celebi apologized.

Arceus has re-named, name as Liyu Ketchum, and now she's 20. She was adopted by a woman named Rose Ketchum 9 years ago.

She gets off her bed and kissed another Pokemon's forehead that besides her lying on her bed, the Pokemon was a size of a human only a bigger and an appearance as Mew, and that's Mewtwo.

Liyu had completed her Pokemon Journey a few weeks ago and searched all the legendaries Pokemon, which I mean her family and friends, she found them and helped to memorize their past.

Every legendaries were in her room, she walked at the centre and breathe deeply, and release it, "WAKE UP! Rise and shine!" she shouted as everyone all fell down.

And that's part of her life, and yet the day is the day that her cousin came by a visit to her house during his journey, and he's her cousin and his name is Ash Ketchum.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: A Visit in Purity City

_Preview:_

_"No, we aren't in the Goldnere City! We're in……." he then whispered, "Purity Town."_

_"And I agree, too." This word came from Ash's back, he turned his head slowly and saw Brock with the book on his hand, and he roared to Ash, "ASH!! Why didn't you ever told me that you have the__ greatest Pokemon Rescuer, Pokemon Coordinator, Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon Professor, Pokemon trainers and Elite Four __of all times in your family?" _


End file.
